


Deliverance

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Angst and Romance, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gaslighting, Lust at First Sight, Marriage, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: A charity ball she doesn't want to attend, a husband she hates, a dirt road to the middle of nowhere, a broken down car, and now not a single tow truck is willing to make the drive to rescue her. Maria isn't quite sure anything good is going to happen to her tonight - or ever for that matter. But then her knight in a slightly rusted, faded blue truck pulls up in a cloud of dust and maybe, just maybe she wasn't quite right about that.





	Deliverance

“Bring us another round won’t you, sweetcheeks?”

 

Maria flinches at the hand that forces its way up the back of her barely there uniform shorts to squeeze her ass but she forces a smile nonetheless. “Of course, I’ll have that right out, sir.” The pub is crammed full on a game night and she’s rushing around, tray of drinks and empty glasses held above her head as she maneuvers between tables. The bartender - some new guy - hardly pays her any mind until she nearly yells for him over a sudden swell in the dull roar. He takes the orders with a leer and she turns back to her tables. A hostess is seating yet another and Maria’s smile at the dark green glossy hair and branching antlers is genuine.

 

Her shift goes by just a touch faster with him here and though she’s footsore and weary she flies into his strong arms the moment she’s out the door. A gentle kiss to her hair and his greeting soothing to her ears.

 

“Auriel,” she utters his name almost reverently, “I thought you had a conference this weekend?”

 

“And?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be there?” Her chastisement is hardly genuine and she smiles against his shoulder. His lips brush a lingering kiss in that soft spot just behind her ear and she sighs in content, pressing against him.

 

“You said you needed me, angel. You’re more important than any conference.”

 

Maria trills happily, returning his kiss with fervor. Her fingers brush against his short beard and she curves into him at the grip of his hands on her waist. Her back is to his Maserati and they're clinging to each other until Maria gently pushes against Auriel’s chest with a softly embarrassed “They're staring.” Auriel laughs, his eyes dark and hungry, but he relents, releasing her hips and opening the door for her to side into the low slung seat.

 

Back at his house she makes a beeline for the shower and Auriel joins her. He’s attentive, unusually so, but Maria brushes it off. It's gentle, soft, his fingers massaging her scalp has a shiver running down her spine followed by sweet release of the tension she's holding in her body. The grime from work, the hands grabbing and pinching, the sweat, the scent of food and cigarette smoke, it all washes away as he smooths the fragrant sandalwood soap over her skin. Fingers on her hips, tracing the prominent bones, touch on her body is welcome now and she leans back into him. His lips press to that soft spot just below her ear again and she shivers, teeth catching her lower lip as his touch moves south to tease where her thighs meet and drift north. It's certainly a sexual caress but he does no more than caress. Slow, lazy touching not moving to cross the line to something more intense. Maria finds herself grinding into his hand, head lolling back against his shoulder; she whines when he easily evades her needy movements. It's not until she gives in to his unspoken demand and tail lifted pushes her ass back against his stiffening cock that Auriel relents, fingers sliding between arousal slick labia to trace along her lips before slowly circling closer and closer to her delicate clit. Even then he merely taunts her needs.

 

“C’mon  _ please _ .” Maria’s voice is a whine. “Can't we fuck after this?”

 

Auriel’s response is a soft laugh. “You'll cum after, I promise.”

 

A firm hand on the back of her neck bends her over and despite her grumbled displeasure his grip is tight on her hip and she has to brace herself with a hand against the shower wall as he has his way with her. He does keep his promise after, kneeling to lick and suck her clit until she’s panting on his tongue - the well placed thrust of two fingers inside her sends her over the edge. As Maria is shivering with pleasure under the steaming rain from the showerhead she decides with a satisfied smile this is really quite nice.

 

~~~

 

The scent of the immaculately decorated fir tree towering over the living room contrasts pleasantly with the wood smoke from the fireplace as Maria eases her shoes off her clawed feet and takes a seat on the leather couch, white fur wrap draped across her lap as she relaxes into the cushions. The garage door closes down the hall and Auriel shortly appears in the doorway. Fresh snow is just now melting in his hair when he sinks into the couch next to her and she snuggles against his side. He’s unusually quiet, running his fingers through her silky straight locks; he presses a kiss to her forehead with a contented sigh.

 

“You’re beautiful tonight.”

 

Maria just smiles and kisses his cheek, her lipstick a touch too worn to leave a mark. Long painted nails run through his short beard and he kisses her fingertips.

 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something all evening.”

 

She frowns at his somber tone. “Auriel, what’s wrong?” Gentle pressure against his chin turns his face to her. “I thought you were having fun tonight. What happened?” She drops her hand and gaze, ears drooping. “I did something wrong, didn’t I?”

 

Auriel is quick to reply, a small smile on his lips. “No, angel, you were perfect.” His hand is in the pocket of his suit jacket and he stands, fidgeting and pacing the room.

 

Maria is unsure what to think, how to react. This isn’t like him when he’s in one of his moods. He just seems...a little on edge. Nervous even. He stops in front of her and fixes her with a stare so intense she can’t hold his gaze, copper cheeks flushing with color. She has to look anywhere but at him and opts for her own hands, wringing the plush pelt he’d bought her just for tonight. His hand on hers still the anxious movement and she looks up to find him on one knee, white eyes wide and smile eager despite the nervous energy he was emanating moments ago.

 

“Maria-”

 

“What’s wrong? Why won’t you talk to me?” She’s choking up, confused and unsettled by the mercurial nature of the moment. “Auriel, please-”

 

“Maria!”

 

She stops, mouth pressed into an anxious line.

 

“Maria, my angel, I’m trying to talk to you.” He smooths his fingers over her palms, grasping her hand reassuringly. “Like I said, I want to ask you something. I didn’t want to do this at the party for a lot of reasons and I don’t need an answer right away but...” he fishes something from his pocket, a small velvet box, “angel,” the box hinges open to reveal an extravagant diamond ring, “will you marry me?”

 

~~~

 

Maria clings to Auriel, the salty waves lapping at her calves and tugging at the portion of her train she doesn't have bunched up in her hand. He's pressing ecstatic kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, everywhere he can reach. She smiles at him, giddy, golden cheeks rosy from frolicking on the beach all afternoon.

 

"I wonder what everyone is saying right now." Maria has never seen the dryad look quite so happy as he does right now and his words are said with a grin he just can't quite seem to contain.

 

She purrs, meeting his lips as they brush over her own. "They're scandalized I'm sure. Isn't that how elopement usually goes? All drama and rumors without a shred of evidence to back them up?"

 

Auriel clicks his tongue in a mock scolding fashion. "Angel, you really have quite the flattering opinion of running off to avoid an overly elaborate wedding. Besides, you did say you don't like cake."

 

"Well..." Maria mirrors his grin, "avoiding having the photographer immortalize having cake smashed into my face is hardly a major loss."

 

"And ruining a three thousand dollar dress with sand and salt water is so much better?"

 

"Last I checked your tux isn't exactly in mint condition."

 

"Touche." Auriel steps away, her hand still in his, and leads her out of the surf to dry sand.

 

The sun is beginning to set, illuminating the beach in a flood of brilliant color as the newlyweds make their way back to his car. There aren't too many people around, most have already gone home, but the few that remain offer smiles and congratulations. Auriel - her husband helps her into the car with a kiss and an adoring smile and Maria can't recall a time she's ever felt so incredibly happy.

 

~~~

 

She wakes to Auriel stroking her side, agile fingers tracing the curve of her hip and along her thigh underneath the airy cotton sheet. Warm sunlight filters in through sheer curtains fluttering over the open window. She yawns, arms stretched above her head to tap pointed nails against the headboard. "You're up early."

 

"Early?" He chuckles and grabs her hips to jerk her back against them. "You overslept, you lazy girl."

 

Maria groans. "It's not my fault I was so godawful tired. You kept me up all night I swear."

 

"You say that like I forced you." His playful tone has fallen flat and Maria flinches.

 

"Of course you didn't. I was tired is all. Still kinda am."

 

Auriel growls and pushes her away, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing in one graceful motion. "You didn't act tired."

 

"Of course I didn't! I was enjoying myself, what's wrong with that?"

 

Maria isn't sure if she should press on when he offers no reply or simply let the so-called conversation die. She isn't even sure what she did wrong. He's gone, likely to the kitchen for breakfast or some such thing, so she slips out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her bare body as she searches her suitcase for a clean bra and panties before she hurries to the shower. Once under the stream of hot water the brief exchange between herself and her husband of less than twenty-four hours comes crashing down on her head. Her throat grows tight, she can barely draw air, and tears well in her eyes. One single drop breaks over her smudged lash line and the damn breaks - sudden, brutal sobs wrack her slim form, so harsh it hurts. It's so much, it's all been so much so fast and she isn't even sure it's real. She was so happy, so ecstatic when he'd carried her through the door into the opulent suite. She'd felt so beautiful when he worked open each and every satin covered button lining her spine. Felt so desired, so wanted, so worshiped when he was pressed against her, whispering - no, moaning praise in her ear. So loved when he held her as she fell asleep. Even when his touch this morning had stirred her from slumber she'd been happy to glimpse the shining gold band on his left hand, happy to be reminded this man is her husband and she's his wife.

 

But then he snapped at her, was angry for no reason. Was furious. Stormed out of the bedroom without a moment to actually listen to her.

 

Even when the tears have run dry it's only his knock on the bathroom door that halt her sobs.

 

"I...I'll be out soon." Her voice is noticeably hoarse but she hopes he won't notice. He's probably forgotten the whole mess, probably brought her breakfast. With a short, silky robe wrapped around herself and her hair in a soft, white towel she reaches for the doorknob, hand trembling in her moment of hesitation.


End file.
